Blood Feast
by kiba kai
Summary: [SanjiZoro] Sometime I just can't look away...


Hi.. I'm kinda lurking around for quite a while. I wrote slash fic but this is my first One Piece fic and English is **not** my first language. So... it's not so good or anything. But if you guys appriciate it or have some advice, please don't hesitate to let me know. --"

Title: Blood Feast  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: General/Romance  
Words: 1,511  
Status: Standalone/Ficlet  
Warning: Shounen-Ai (Mild Slash)

**  
Blood Feast  
**by _kiba kai_

It's not an obsession or fascination or anything, really. 

...

Ok. Maybe there's something got to do with impression. What could I possibly say when every time I saw his body covered with blood and fresh wounds I couldn't help but look. And it wasn't just normal look, it was a freaking full-blown devotion stare... it's even worse than when some nameless pretty girls passed me by.

I saw the blood trickle down his strong muscle arms... the crimson hue of life was like a fine material on an immaculate canvas. Before Chopper came along it was my place to mend those wounds no matter how much he protest, saying that it wasn't necessary. Either he was an idiot for risking those wounds to be infected or he didn't want me to touch him. I always believe in the first theory until we got an official doctor. He could allow our reindeer friend to fix him without a single word.

So what?

He didn't want me to touch him. It was like that all along, then.

But I still keep watching... like a lost man in desert eyeing the non-existence oasis. It had something to do with the way he looks, even his face was covered in dirt and dry blood; he still managed to produce that careless air around him, making it such a small deal. The way he kept fighting with determined expression even how close he was to bite the ground dust.

Maybe I admired that.

... But if I was just admiring, why the hell do I need to touch him or even look at him after his images were burned permanently into my brain? I could still see his bloody smirk of victory even when I close my eyes... I didn't want to be like this.

I was born to like girls. I love girls, goddamnit.

Why didn't he just stop doing those things in front of me; training half-naked in the broad daylight, making those small noises when he got a bit tired of working out... making those sounds of heavy breathing through his slightly parted mouth while his body was glisten with sweat. I couldn't stand those.

...

This confusion was my own, but what about him? I had a feeling that sometimes he's purposely avoiding me; like those times when I offered to tend his injuries or several times that he refused to eat with us, saying that he would eat alone after he finish training whenever he damn well please. That pissed me off. If he really tried to avoid me, he could just take his plate out to eat somewhere else but I hate it when the food I made was a victim of some childish behavior. Like today.

"Oi, Luffy. Could you call Zoro in for dinner, he didn't have lunch today." I asked Luffy before he closed the door to the galley because once he settled his ass down, he'll refuse to get up until he had all the food he wanted.

Luffy pouted a bit before running off to call Zoro. Just only half breathe was taken and Luffy came back again, "He said he'll eat later, just leave something for him, too."

Shit.

"Ok. Now you can eat."

After the kitchen was cleared, I walked to the place where he usually trained. Hearing the sound of an enormous dumbbell was placed on the floor, I poke my head out to see him; he was sitting in an Indian style, back facing the wooden wall, the back of his head was connected to the wall as well but his face was tilted up a bit as he was trying to breath in as much as possible, his eyes were close but he had a visible frown as if he was thinking of something really hard ... but of course, his shirt was missing.

There was something captivating about this moment. This moment that I know I can look at him all I want... even if that means in a sultry way... my eyes transfix on every little detail of him that was now bathing in the orange light of the setting sun, including the redden bandage on his arm. That wound was re-opened again.

Slowly, I get closer to him. I was so sure that he knew someone's coming because of the changing pattern of his breathing but he didn't open his eyes. Then, I stopped by his side; my eyes never leave his injured arm. Mentally cursed myself, but somehow I sat down beside him... I didn't wish to disturb him or destroy this moment, but my hand didn't listen; it dared to reach out and place a light touch at his soaked bandage.

Still, his eyes didn't open but he finally asked, "What do you think you're doing?" but he didn't bother to move away.

Snatching my hand back, I swallowed nervousness down my suddenly dry throat, "Just... checking if you're alright."

Finally, his piercing eyes were open and his face was turned to me, "Since when you are a doctor? I thought you are a cook."

His voice sounded more angry than annoyed, what did I do to upset him?

I should have yelled back at him... should have called him names, kicked his sour ass then turned away without looking back at his arrogant face... but I didn't. I simply just couldn't.

Because it _hurt_.

The blood from his wound seeped out to the surface... it was pooling together... and then it traveled down the length of his arm. It was his arm. It was his body, which I had no right to touch.

It was so funny, so funny that I wanted to kick myself... so funny that my eyes were watering without a reason. So funny that I made no attempt to wipe it off. So funny that I let him see me cry... I must looked really pathetic right now. Shaking my head a little I muttered, "Nevermind..." as low as possible, that way he wouldn't make up my shaky voice. I started to get up because it was no use being here and humiliate myself further.

"Where are you going?" I was so startled by his question. It wasn't like a question actually; one would mistake it as an order with that harsh tone of his voice.

Wasn't those clear enough for me that I should go fuck myself somewhere and leave his air decontaminated with my sodding presence? I lifted my face up to look straight in his eyes, for the very first time of... a month probably. "Away..."

To my surprise, he was the one who broke our eyes contact. He looked down on the floor for a moment before he noticed that his wound was now seeping blood. Then his eyes traveled from the wound to me... Our eyes locked for the briefest moment and I couldn't read it. Just like always, I could read any of his action at all.

But then, slowly... almost hesitancy, he lifted his injured arm to me.

... I didn't understand this. Did he want me to wipe his blood off? His gesture clearly said so but I had no handkerchief at this moment. Tensing. I was tensing but I grab hold of his wrist gently... as if I was treating a fragile lady. He didn't flinch away, instead he just looked ahead to that endless horizon, looking visibly relax.

This was the first time since I joined the straw hat pirate crew that the first mate had shown me any sign of trust.

My heart was certainly doing a summersault inside but there was no way in hell I'd show it this time. I lowered my head to his arm... to the end of his blood's trail, I let my tongue touch it, savored the taste I found; coppery blood and salty human skin. He was a human after all. But still, he didn't move away. Then I proceed to lick his blood lightly off of his skin... the blood that I've been admiring for so long... the obscene possession that shouldn't happened to me, right now that I be able to let it loose.

And he didn't even seem to mind.

Until the end, he remained silent. Allowing a small smile to my face, I stood up and pull him up with me, he didn't resist, though. "I'll get you a new bandage. Come on."

He pulled back a little to ask me, "Is there any leftover from the dinner?"

"I'm not sure about that, because, Luffy... you know." I paused, "But I'll make you something else, alright?"

Zoro nodded a little in awkward manner but he followed me anyway.

In the faint sound behind me, I thought I heard some word carried to me by the wind, something similar to a simple 'Thanks' but I guessed I'll live with it for now.

__

_fin_

Special thanks: The almight dizzy site, schoolbutt inc, seven death, all yummy doujin, fanart out there on the internet and my perverse mind. 


End file.
